Reunited
by twinkels
Summary: Just a little story of Lotso being renunited with Daisy
1. Chapter 1

' They betrayed me and they will pay dearly as soon as I get off this damn truck I will go back and finish them all and take over my terriorty again how dare they do this to me I will make them regrets the day they were ever made ' Thought a angry large filthy pink bear that smelt of strawberries along with garbage

it been now over a month since Lotso was tied to the garbage truck along side other old worn filthy toys and he was not happy one bit as before this happened he was the king of Sunnyside daycare and he ruled that with an iron paw so to say

Lotso had all the toys afraid of him he was nothing but a cruel bully and turnedL the place into a prison oh sure when the kids were their he acted all sweet and let himself to be cuddled but he loathed the kids and wanted to hurt and make them cry them but he couldn't so he put up with them and he loved nothing more than seeing new toys suffer at the hands of the tiny toddlers in the Caterpillar room that had children between 2 to 4 he'd been in their once and he hated it so after that he managed to get into the Butterfly room with the older kids that were almost ready for school and they treated the toys more gently but still Lotso hated the kids

Lotso's story went back to the mid 1980s when he was first released he was a Christmas present for a little girl Daisy and he really loved Daisy and she loved him and they did everything together he was so special to her but one day disaster struck

Daisy's parents had gone on a family picnic and of course Daisy took her favourite toys Lotso of course also a baby doll and a vintage clown doll called chuckles and after an entire fun filled day of playing Daisy fell asleep so her parents carried her back to the car and left the toys behind and that shocked Lotso

The toys waited for hours hoping the family would come back but sadly never did oh sure Daisy was crying and missing Lotso and wanted her parents to go back and look for thr toys but they were way too busy and so next day on his way to work Daisy's dad bought an identical Lotso to comfort her and Daisy who was only 3 at the time couldn't tell the difference so she accepted the bear but about a week later after walking for miles and miles in all weather Lotso and the toys made it back to Daisy's house and got a shock

Lotso climbed up onto the window ledge hoping to get Daisy's attention but to his horror he seen her cuddling the replacement and kissing that bear and reading it stories like she'd do with him and on seeing that Lotsos world came crashing in around him

' She replaced us she replaced all of us she don't love us any more ' Lotso roared as big Baby tied to climb up to get in the window but Lotso pulled him back

' Are you deaf she don't love us come on ' Lotso said ripping a plastic heart off big baby as he started crying

' But Lotso " Begun Chuckles but got cut off

' Look shut the hell up you dumb clown and get moving she don't love us any more ' Lotso yelled kicking over some garden lights in anger

Lotso stormed off cussing and calling daisy all the vile names he could think in and he hated her now and big baby and chuckles followed sadly and now it was pouring of rain and thunder and lightning and what they didn't know the lights had set fire to some stuff in the garden that would spread to the house

The toys walked on for a couple of miles till the sneaked on the back of a truck where they were going they had no idea and already to Chuckles horror Lotso hit big baby for crying too much

' Mamma ' Sobbed big baby he felt his heart breaking

' shut up will you you don't have a mamma now she dose t want us so quiet will you your getting on my nerves so shut up or I will shut you up ' Yelled Lotso as chuckles gently patted Baby on the back in a comforting way

After a while on the truck the truck went over a huge pothole bumping it and all 3 toys fell out landing in a muddy puddle and big baby injured his eye and cried more

' Sunnyside daycare what kind of place is this I wonder ' Said Lotso as he stood up looking at the friendly painted sign but as the place was locked up for the night their was no way in

Lotso big baby and chuckles were found by a staff member the next morning who felt sorry for the toys so took them in and cleaned them up a bit

' Wow isn't that one of those Lotso hugging bears they were huge a couple of years ago couldn't get them for love or money wonder who'd throw him away poor guy '. A staff member said

' Yeah it is maybe someone will come foward and claim him but just now he can live here ' Another woman said and so that's how Lotso got to Sunnyside and over the years he rose to the top and be came a tyrant and bully

Lotso had been at the daycare for many many years when Woody Buzz and the gang arrived and he thought they'd be pushovers easy to control like he did with the other toys but these new toys were tougher than he thought and fought back and to his horror this new lot even turned everyone against him and his right hand man and brute strength Big baby threw him into the garbage and this woody even brought up the subject if Daisy how dare he how did he know about her

In Lotsos twisted mind Daisy treated him like trash and replaced him and Lotso thought he was way better than that so after a lot of bulling and shouting big baby threw Lotso in the trash and sided with woody so that's Hi they all ended up at the city dump

Lotso thought the toys had been burned as he escaped the fires but later as he was leaving the dump he seen them out the corner of his eye and vowed revenge on them but before he could do anwthing he was picked up by the garbage man and strapped to the front grill of his truck and that seemed to be his fate and now his fur was worn and filthy and covered in grime and dirt and he smelled bad too and his temper had become a loft shorter too all he wanted was vengeance and to see the other toys die


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning The Garbage truck with Lotso drove into town that was quite busy and of course Lotso was in toy mode so was smiling happly when the truck suddenly went over a huge pothole pretty much like last time and as if history was repeating itself Lotso was thrown off onto the road but this time their was no daycare staff to save him

Elsewhere in a small thrift store a few people were working their an older woman in her 60s a younger woman in early 30s who was pregnant and a young man in early 20s

' So you'll be leaving us soon what are you hoping for boy or girl ..? Asked the older woman as they decorated a window

' I'm not to botherd really just. want a healthy baby yet Colin wants a boy But don't think he's that botherd really oh and my mom said a little girl would be nice. I could have known the baby's sex but I want it a surprise only my midwife knows ' The young woman said rubbing her large bump as she was 7 and a half months pregnant with her first

' Wow seems like yesterday we were talking about your wedding where has the time gone ' Laughed the older woman

' I don't honestly know other day I was round at mom's new place we moved their after the fire and we were looking through some photos copies friends gave us as we lost everything in that fire really and I was shocked at how goofy I looked then ' The young woman said

' Yeah we all had our goofy photos oh did they ever say what started the fire you guys were lucky to get out ..? Asked the woman

' We were my dad got burns to his arm mom and I breathed in smoke but we were later fine but homeless dunno they never did find out really still a mystery to this day but we were rehomed in a lovely bigger new house and everything I lost was replaced insurance paid up good and then 18 months later my brother came along but anyway we try to forget about the fire now that's the past and this is now so to say ' The woman said smiling

' Okay that's good. hun oh and you can now take your tea break after you did that ' The older woman said smiling

As the women chatted a elderly woman came in with a wet looking carrier bag

' Excuse me dears I was wondering if you can help me ' The woman said

' Sure ma'am what's up ' The male said

' Well I was passing in the street and I seen these toys falling off the front of a garbage truck and the driver didn't even stop and it's so sad I hate seeing poor toys abused their a bit dirty and do need a clean ' The woman said handing the bag to the man

' Well we normally don't do that thing but we'll have a look at them ' The man said taking the bag and taking it through to the back store

' What's that you got their Mike ..? Asked the wound woman in the back as she made herself some tea

' A bag of toys some woman handed them in saying she'd found them by the roadside they need a clean up as their dirty and they stink I think we should just trash them if you ask me really no one will want them and we don't know where they been ' The man said

' Aww poor toys here let me see ' The young woman said going into the bag and pulling out the toys then she pulled out Lotso and gave a little gasp

' Omg a Lotso hugging bear I used to have one of these as a kid omg I loved that bear I lost him when I was about 3 or 4 my parents took me on a picnic and somehow he got left behind their was him a baby doll and an old clown doll that belonged to my mom ' The woman said looking at the bear

' Yeah think one of my family members had one too they were huge in the 80s like cabbage patch dolls and Care Bears ' The man said

' Mmm yeah they were I remember wanting the bear so badly I drove my parents crazy asking for him and then I lost him oh they got me a replacement but it wasn't the same still wonder what happened to my bear where he is ' The woman said stroking Lotsos cheek

' Daisy phone call for you hun ' The older woman said making the young woman look up

' Oh okay just a moment ' Daisy replied

' Did she say Daisy could that be the Daisy that abandoned me all those years ago how dare she I will make her pay ' Thought Lotso as he was dumped on a table

' Hey Daisy what will we do with the toys trash them or clean them up they stink ' The man said a little later

' No clean them up I'll do it now and we can put them on sale when they dry ' Daisy said taking the toys and heading to the sink

' God you guys have been through the mill so to say your filthy and if your like this no one will want you but don't worry I'll make you nice and clean ' Daisy said as she filled up the sink with warm soapy water and washed the toys

When Daisy came to wash Lotso she noticed something that almost made her heart stop their was a little bald spot on his ear and near his shoulder just like her bear used to have where she'd suck on his ear sometimes and stroked away the fur so curious Daisy turned the bear round to look at the worn tag and in very faint writing it looked like letters D sy as if it been Daisy was this her bear after all these years

thats that chappy done more to come


	3. Chapter 3

Daisy almost fainted and had to sit down when she held her old bear in her hands after all these years she though she'd never see him again and knew she had to keep him

' Daisy hun is everything okay in their what are we doing about the toys that was handed in ..? Asked the older woman

' Hi Sarah yeah I'm fine I'll clean them up still a lot of love in them yet but omg you will never guess what has happpened I can hardly believe it myself ' Daisy said as Sarah came in

' Remeber a while ago when we were talking about our childhood toys and I told you about my old Lotso bear I had as a kid and I lost it ' Daisy said

' Yeah your parents got you a new one to calm you down cos you were so upset ' Said Sarah

' Yeah I was heartbroken well guess what in that bag of toys that was handed in was a Lotso bear and look ' Daisy said showing Sarah the label

' Looks like a name or something so,e kid put their name on it ' Sarah said

' Yeah it was me I did it when I was like 3 that's my Lotso the one I lost all those years ago I just noticed it when I was about to wash him

' Well if he's yours best you keep him ' Sarah said as Daisy now washed the bear still not believing it

' Wow wonder what happened to you Lotso after I lost you I really missed you and cried for ages and my parents went and got me a replacement bear sure he was cute too but he wasn't the same I lost him in the fire and after that even he got replaced too I still have that bear somewhere maybe in my moms loft I'm so sorry Lotso but I will never loose you again ' Daisy said cleaning Lotso up but the bear of course said nothing and didn't quite trust Daisy as he was still angry and upset

About 20 minuets later at last Daisy got Lotso clean and sat him in a chair to dry off till she cleaned the other toys off and soon they were clean too

' Their you all go nice and clean and won't be long till you get nice new owners that will love you but Lotso is coming home with me as he's my bear ' Said Daisy giving Lotso a hug but he was still not sure

' If she abandoned me before she could do it again ' Lotso thought and all afternoon he watched her very closy from the seat where Daisy left him on

' Their you sit their Lotso till I finish work then I'll take you home to your new home ' Daisy said smiling

Daisy finished her work around 4 and Soon went home to a nice little house with a garden a bit better than the house she lived in as a kid

' Their you sit their Lotso and you can soon meet my husband a,out of things have changed since I seen you last as you see iv grown up married and expecting my own baby and I'm working now maybe one day you can tell me your adventures also wonder what happened to baby and chuckles they were sweet toys too ' Daisy said as she headed into the kitchen leaving Lotso sitting on a white sofa and looking around the room that was spotless it was obvious Daisy liked to keep things very clean and tidy like her parents were as he always remembered the old house being spotless and Daisy being told to tidy up

About an hour later Lotso heard another voice calling to Daisy

' Daisy hun I'm home phew what a day ' The man said as he met Daisy in the hallway and kissed her then patters her stomach

' And how is my little man today they ' The man laughed

' Might be a girl silly. But omg you will never believe what happened today ' Daisy said getting a little excited

' What babes ..?

' Well remember years ago I told you when I was a little kid I used to have a lotsa. bear you know the pink bear that smells of strawberries and was huge in the 80s ' Daisy said

' Yeah you lost him on a day trip or something ' The man said

' Yeah we went on a picnic I fell asleep and my parents drove home forgetting him and they got a replacement bear I later lost in the fire well omg my original bear has turned up I found him again after all these years ' Daisy said

' Are you sure that bear was mass produced theirs hundreds of Lotsos out their ' The man said

' Well come and see this Robert of you don't believe me ' Daisy said showing her husband Lotsos tag that still had the writing on it

' I did that put my name on him when I was 3 or 4 also theirs a little bit of fur missing where I used to suck on his ear at night and stroke him. I'm telling you that's my bear after all these years I thought I'd never see him again and I never stopped thinking about him too he was always on my mind ' Daisy said hugging the bear and something inside Lotso melted and he seen something a tear in Daisy's eye

Daisy hugged Lotso close still smelling the old strawberry scent and at that moment if he could have hugged her he would have and now Lotso regretted everything but he was miles away from the other toys to apologise to them and he had no idea where they went to but just now he was happy to have his Daisy back

well that's that chappy done more to come


	4. Chapter 4

Lotso spent a good night with Daisy and he was allowed to sleep in her bed again and it was just like the old times and he felt so happy and warm but guilt still got at him he got his happy ending and he wondered what happened to the other toys but they'd have to wait just now

When Daisy went to work next day Lotso stayed at home content and happy and all feelings of getting revenge was gone as he learnt that he wasent really replaced and Daisy missed him it was her parents that bought her the new bear and though she liked him he was not the same and that made Lotso feel a bit guilty now

' So when is your nieces birthday and how old is she I can't keep track of birthdays their is so many in both or families " Said Robert with a laugh. a few days later

' She's going to be. 4 now its next week she loves her toys so I'll get her a doll and some clothes she lives other side of town haven't seen her since Christmas Bet she's grown so big too she's going to be tall ' Said Daisy smiling

' Yeah they don't stay kids for ever ' Robert said with I sigh

' yeah I know seems like yesterday she was born and now she's 4 can't believe it where has the time gone ' Daisy said sighing

' Just vanishes won't be long till she's in her teens wanting iPads and cell phones but what is she into now I never know really ' Robert said

' Well she loves her toys and Barbie mostly and finger painting little kids stuff really you know ' Daisy said smiling

Lotso listend to Daisy and her husband and was excited for Daisy and hoped she'd take him too as he liked parties and cake but he didn't have to worry as later that week Lotso found himself being carried out to Daisy's car and placed in the back seat

' Their you sit in their Lotso your not being left behind this time that's for sure and you'll get to meet my little niece she's cute you'll like her ' Daisy said as she put Lotso in the car talking to him

' So old Lotso here is coming too then I see ' Said Robert smiling

' Yup making up lost time to him and he's my little travel buddy always has always will be ' Daisy said as she started up the car and they drove off this time with a happy Lotso in the back seat

Lotso sat happly in the seat excited about where they were going and also listening to Daisy and Robert talking he was pleased she had did well for herself and married such a nice man and she'd griwn from a cute little girl into a beautiful young woman and no doubt her baby would be cute too

Lotso always thought back to the car journeys he used to have sitting on Daisy's knee with big baby and chuckles in the back and she'd be pointing things out to him and that. And also thinking about all the fun they had and hoped this trip would be full of fun too as going anywhere with his Daisy was an adventure

' Yes my Daisy she's mine again and still loves me and never stopped loving me after all those years how cruel I was hating her she's a grown woman now but in a way she's still my kid and I'm still her toy ' Lotso thought happly

' Okay guys were here now ' Said Daisy a while later and after a lot of driving and the car pulled up outside a nice house with a porch and their was traces of a child their a paddling pool and garden swing and a blanket on the grass

Soon a young woman with brown hair in a pony tail and glasses came out smiling and happy to see Daisy

' Daisy Robert how are you guys and wow you look so well too how's the baby ..? The woman asked patting Daisy's bump

' Oh baby is fine playing soccer I think kicks me all the time and recently thought it was funny to stick a foot on my bladder so I'm running to the restroom every 5 miniutes I'll be glad when baby is born ' Daisy said with a laugh

' Yeah babies do that I remeber that happened when I was pregnant ' The woman laughed

' So then where is the birthday girl to be then ..? Asked Daisy smiling

' Oh she's around playing I'll get her for you hold on " The woman said before yelling for her daughter

' Bonnie Bonnie Aunty Daisy and uncle Robert are here ' The woman said calling to her little girl who was Bonnie

' Aunty Daisy ' Bonnie yelled skipping happly around the corner of the house clutching Jesse and Woody

' Oh what pretty dollies you have their ' Said Daisy smiling as Bonnie nodded

' Yeah Andy who lives local he gave her them he's at collage now so kinda grew out of them so Bonnie loves them she's also got a Space ranger a horse and a lot of other toys their old but in great condition ' The woman said smiling

' Glad you still like your toys hun hey do you want to see something very old and rather special ..? Daisy asked smiling at Bonnie who nodded

' You wait here a second I have my childhood teddy with me he's very special to me and my parents got him for me when I was younger than you ' Daisy said going to the car to fetch Lotso

' Okay Lotso meet Bonnie ' Daisy said as Bonnie smiled st the bear and said ' He's pretty but Jesse and woody gave a silent gasp in shock and fear dreading the worst as their nightmare had returned

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	5. Chapter 5

Woody and Jesse never took their eyes off Lotso as they were all carried inside as they didn't trust him and feared he'd come back to finish them for good maybe get back to Sunnyside and take it over again and try and corrupt Big Baby Ken and maybe Barbie or who knows but just now when their was humans around they had to stay in toy mode with goofy cheesy grins on their faces

' Okay what the hell do you want I won't let you destroy any more lives and don't you dare harm Bonnie she's a really good kid ' Said woody a little later when the toys were dumped on the sofa as the humans had gone for a bite to eat and were outnthenroom

' I don't wanna hurt anyone Infact I wanna apologise ' Lotso Begun

' You apologis after what you did to us you almost got us killed you turned Buzz against us and you turned a perfectly happy children's daycare into a terrible prison for toys your heartless Lotso ' Jesse said angry

' I know that but listen to me place I take everything back and your right Sherif maybe owners never grow out of us I learnt that other day I'd given up all hope I was on the front of a garbage truck and I'd have died their if I could die and I was filthy and stank of garbage when a miracle happened and I was given a second chance ' Lotso said

' What do you mean ..? Asked woody

' Well I heard that Andy your kid didn't want you to be trashed so he gave you to that little girl and he still likes you ' Lotso said

' Of course Andy still cares about me and so dose Bonnie she adores us she's a great owner ' Andy said

' Yeah and you know how you mentioned Daisy and I said she never loved us and replaced us well you were right she never it was her parents she never meant to loose us she fell asleep and her parents left us behind not her they bought the replacement bear to stop her crying as she missed me so much and she never stopped thinking about me " Lotso said sadly

' How do you know all this then about Daisy ..? Asked Jessie

' You know the woman that brought me here well that's my Daisy she found me again and has welcomed me back " Lotso said

' Well I'm really pleased for you but you caused a lot of hurt at the daycare you broke Big baby's heart upset chuckles too not to mention the other toys their and caused a lot of pain in the caterpillar room ' Woody said

' I know I did and I'm so so sorry I thought Daisy abandoned me and I closed off my heart to any feelings I became a bully and I need to make it up with the others ' Lotso said

' Well they might not accept it you made a lot of enimes ' Said Jessie as Lotso sighed

' I know and it's a chance I'm willing to take I need to get back to that daycare to apologise ' Said Lotso as Jessie and woody exchanged glances nit sure if they should trust him or not

Before the toys could do or say anything else Bonnie came back into the room carring Buzz so everyone went back into toy mode again

' Their you go mr spaceman you can play with your friends I'm gonna go for dinner just now but I'll be back soon so play nice okay ' Said Bonnie smiling at the toys and skipping off back into the dinning room again to join the others

' What is he doing here come to finish us all ' Said Buzz glaring at Lotso once all the humans were out the room

' He's come to say sorry for everything he's found his Daisy again ' Said woody

' Sorry he won't know how to spell sorry ' Buzz Begun still glaring at Lotso

' Well do you none of us can spell ' Said Jessie

' Well that's not the point he won't know the meaning of it he's just evil and selfish to the core he's no feelings ' Buzz said

' That was before Look please hear me out ' Lotso said going to touch Buzz on the shoulder but he shook the furry pink paw off

' Don't touch me why should I believe you you'll never change heartless you are ' Buzz Said

' At The time yeah I didn't mean to be evil I guess it was my way of coping with my pain I thought I was replaced tossed aside and forgotten about and seeing Daisy with that other bear in bed getting my cuddles well I guess I snapped Daisy didn't replace me her parents did they were too lazy to go back and look for me and chuckles and baby ' Lotso said

' So you got your kid back then and now you think the world will be okay ' Said Buzz coldly

' Yes I did I'm back with my owner though she's an adult now and believe me I do feel guilt for what I did and I do wanna make it up to everyone including Baby Ken and Barbie ' Lotso said

' Well their not here their at Sunnyside and it's a much happier place now so you stay away from it I won't have you going back their again and destroying that place everyone is happy now not miserable like they were with you and they only reason they obeyed you cos they were scared of you but not any more so just stay away from them. Okay I'm glad you found your owner and you might have changed but I'm sorry I can never forgive or forget what you did ' Buzz said making Lotso sad

' Well I guess you tried but Buzz was hurt the most as he was made turn against us he has flashbacks and we will never forget the fire and I don't think big baby will forgive you as you lied to him and hurt him so bad and he's content with his new life now Barbie and Ken have adopted him he's got new clothes and is well lived so maybe it's best you stay away from that place too many bad memories ' Woody said

' But I wanted to apologise ' Said Lotso

' Yeah I know you did but a lot of toys aren't ready yet maybe one day and it seems your Daisy is related to our Bonnie so no doubt we will see each other again give it time it's just too soon ' Woody said as Lotso sighed

' i guess your right again sherif ' Lotso sighed as woody nodded and moments later as the humans returned everyone went back to toy mode

Lotso stayed at Bonnies for 2 days and kind of enjoyed it yet he'd have liked to have patched things up with Buzz who avoided him as he still didn't trust him but as woody said maybe one day but Lotso was happy to have Daisy back and vowed never to leave her side again and 9 weeks later something huge happened to Lotso as he felt himself being moved again to another room this time by Robert

' Well Lotso this is gonna be your new room from now on as your about to get a new owner ' Robert said making Lotso scared incase he was getting miniuts later Daisy came in carring a white blanket in her arms that moved and made a funny noise

' Lotso meet Katy she'll be your new owner when she's older I'm passing you on to her she's our daughter ' Daisy said as she placed the new baby in her crib and gently lifted Lotso up to see the baby who gave a yawn and what looked like a little smile

Lotso smelled back at the baby who looked so much like daisy apart from having brown hair and now he knew he was wanted and had a job to do things not have worked out with the other toys but maybe one day they wood but despite that Lotso was so so happy he had a 2 owners now his beloved Daisy and little Katy so he was the happiest bear ever

End


End file.
